


Like Feathers in the Wings of Time

by Morwen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Break Up, Deutsch | German, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Loss, M/M, Time Skips
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: An seinem 94. Geburtstag war die Welt nicht länger die, die er kannte.- Oder: Steves Lebensgeschichte anhand von dreizehn erinnerungswürdigen Geburtstagen.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Like Feathers in the Wings of Time

**Author's Note:**

> "Our birthdays are feathers in the broad wing of time."
> 
> \- Jean Paul Richter

Der früheste Geburtstag, an den Steve Rogers sich bewusst erinnern konnte, war sein 12.

Seine Mutter hatte eine halbe Woche lang Doppelschichten gearbeitet, um sich den Tag für ihn frei nehmen zu können und mit ihm einen Ausflug nach Coney Island zu machen.

Sie besichtigten den Lunapark, fuhren mit der neueröffneten Thunderbolt-Achterbahn – in der sich seine Mutter abwechselnd kreischend und lachend an ihn klammerte, während ihr goldenes Haar im Wind flatterte – und spazierten über die hölzerne Strandpromenade, in der Hand ein Eis. Es war ein guter Tag und Steve war so glücklich, wie nie zuvor.

Zwei Monate später sollte er einen Jungen namens James Barnes kennenlernen, der ihn vor einer Gruppe älterer Jungen in Schutz nahm und mit dem er in den nächsten Jahren stets seine Geburtstage feiern würde.

Doch dieser Tag gehörte ihm und seiner Mutter allein, und Steve würde die Erinnerung daran für immer in seinem Herzen bewahren.

Der nächste Geburtstag, der sich in sein Gedächtnis brennen sollte, war sein 19.

Es war der erste Geburtstag ohne seine Mutter, und obwohl Bucky seit ihrem Tod mehr als je zuvor in seinem Leben präsent war, hatte Steve sich noch nie so allein gefühlt. Er verbrachte den Abend am Küchentisch und starrte das Portrait an, das er von Sarah Rogers angefertigt hatte, bevor die Tuberkulose ihre Wangen bleich und hohl und ihre Augen fiebrig gemacht hatte.

Sie fehlte ihm so sehr, und er vermisste ihre warmherzige, geduldige und verständnisvolle Art mehr, als ihm bis zu diesem Tag bewusst gewesen war.

Doch als er versuchte, sich an den Duft ihres Parfüms und den Klang ihrer Stimme zu erinnern, gelang es ihm nicht.

Schließlich war die Kerze auf dem Tisch heruntergebrannt, und er stand auf und legte die Zeichnung vorsichtig in eine Schublade im Flur.

Er sollte sie nie wieder öffnen.

An seinem 24. Geburtstag war Steve zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich und wahrhaftig allein.

Bucky war im Winter der US Army beigetreten und trainierte seitdem für seinen Einsatz an der Front, doch obwohl sie sich regelmäßig Briefe schrieben, war es nicht dasselbe, wie den Tag mit seinem besten Freund zu verbringen.

An diesem Nachmittag packte Steve schließlich das erste Mal seit langem wieder Entschlossenheit, und nachdem er sich etwas Mut angetrunken hatte, versuchte er erneut sein Glück in einer der Rekrutierungsstellen der Armee in New York City.

Erneut wurde er abgelehnt, doch dieses Mal hatte Steve die Hoffnung, dass er eines Tages erfolgreich sein würde, wenn er nur hartnäckig blieb.

An seinem 25. Geburtstag war Steve noch immer allein, doch seine Einsamkeit war anderer Art als in den Jahren zuvor.

Wie jeden Morgen in den letzten zwei Wochen stand er auch an diesem Tag vor dem Spiegel und fragte sich, wer der Mann war, der ihm daraus entgegenblickte. Er hatte dasselbe Gesicht und dieselben Augen wie der kränkliche, schmächtige Junge, der er einst gewesen war.

Doch alles andere an ihm hätte auch einem Fremden gehören können.

Seit Wochen bemühte sich Steve, die Dimensionen und Fähigkeiten seines Körpers neu zu erlernen. Er stieß sich an Türrahmen, stolperte über plötzlich viel zu kleine Treppenstufen und hatte mittlerweile mehr Gläser und Teller zerbrochen, als er zählen konnte, weil er die Kraft seiner Hände unterschätzte.

Steve fühlte sich verloren und fremd – fremd in der Armee, für die er nicht mehr als ein viel zu teures Experiment war, und fremd im eigenen Körper. Doch er wusste nicht, mit wem er über seine Sorgen reden sollte. Dr. Erskine war tot, Bucky war an der Front und Peggy war zu ihrer nächsten Mission aufgebrochen.

Es war niemand geblieben, der ihm dabei helfen konnte herauszufinden, wer er war.

Und Steve lernte, dass man sich auch umgeben von Menschen einsam fühlen konnte.

Sein 26. Geburtstag war der beste seit vielen Jahren.

Sicher, er war direkt an der Front und kämpfte täglich mit den Nazis um jeden Meter Land, doch Bucky war wieder an seiner Seite und er hatte Freunde, auf die er sich verlassen konnte und die ihm den Rücken freihielten, wenn es hart auf hart kam.

Steve selbst war so auf seine Mission fixiert, dass er seinen Geburtstag fast vergessen hätte, doch Bucky ließ es nicht dazu kommen. An diesem Abend überraschten ihn die Howling Commandos mit Gitarrenmusik und Gesang am Lagerfeuer und gaben ihre schlüpfrigsten Lieder zum Besten, und Steve konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so viel gelacht hatte.

Seinen 27. Geburtstag – ebenso wie die nächsten 66 Geburtstage – verbrachte Steve in der tiefsten Dunkelheit des Nordpolarmeeres. Sein Herz schlug nur noch im Minutentakt und Eis füllte seine Lungen.

Es war eine Gnade, dass er in diesen langen, einsamen Jahren nicht bei Bewusstsein war.

An seinem 94. Geburtstag war die Welt nicht länger die, die er kannte.

Sie war größer geworden – und lauter. In mancher Hinsicht war sie besser, in anderer schlechter als die Welt, in der er aufgewachsen war. Die Nationen waren enger zusammengerückt, doch zugleich waren die Menschen in vielen Belangen weiter voneinander entfernt, als je zuvor.

Früher waren es nur Männer gewesen, die die Welt bedroht hatte, jetzt musste er sie auch noch vor Göttern und Monstern verteidigen. Es war eine Herausforderung, von der Steve nicht wusste, ob er ihr auf Dauer gewachsen war. Doch zum Glück war er damals wie heute nicht allein in diesem Kampf.

Er saß in einem Café an der Fifth Avenue und las ein Buch über die Geschichte des Kalten Krieges, als sein Handy klingelte.

Als er das Gesicht auf dem Display sah, musste er kurz lächeln.

„Hallo Tony“, sagte er, nachdem er abgenommen hatte.

„Hi Cap“, begrüßte ihn der andere Mann gutgelaunt. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist heute dein Geburtstag.“

„Ja“, erwiderte Steve schlicht.

„Hm“, machte Tony. „Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du allein in deinem Zimmer herumsitzt und vergangenen Zeiten nachtrauerst?“

„Nicht ganz“, sagte Steve und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen: „Aber ich denke darüber nach.“

„Wag es ja nicht! Das ist dein erster Geburtstag im Vollbesitz deiner körperlichen und geistigen Fähigkeiten seit... wie vielen Jahren? Wann hast du zum letzten Mal gefeiert?“

„Frankreich, 1944“, entgegnete Steve trocken.

„Autsch! Okay, nein, das ist nicht akzeptabel. Wo bist du gerade?“

„Tony, ich muss meinen Geburtstag nicht feiern, so viel bedeutet er mir auch wieder nicht.“

Doch der andere Mann ignorierte seinen Einwand. „Ah, ich hab dich auf dem Radar. Einen Moment, bin gleich da...“

„Tony, du musst wirklich nicht-!“

„Bis gleich!“

Und damit hatte Tony das Gespräch auch schon wieder beendet.

Kopfschüttelnd steckte Steve sein Handy wieder in die Tasche und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse.

Einen Moment später hörte er die Passanten überraschte Rufe ausstoßen und zum Himmel zeigen.

Steve drehte sich nicht um, als die Rüstung mit einem lauten KLONK hinter ihm auf dem Bürgersteig landete und sich öffnete, um ihren Besitzer freizugeben.

„Wer es wagt, mein Baby anzufassen, den verklage ich wegen versuchten Diebstahls“, meinte Tony beiläufig, als sich eine Traube von Menschen um die Rüstung versammelte, die sich hinter ihm wieder geschlossen hatte.

Die Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht und hastig löste sich die Menge auf.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag“, sagte Tony und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Steve nieder. Er hielt ihm die Überreste eines Blumenstraußes hin, der aussah, als hätte ein Orkan ihn ausgespuckt.

„Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte er sich mit schiefem Lächeln. „Ich wollte dich nicht zu lange warten lassen und habe mich extra beeilt.“

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, Tony, wirklich“, sagte Steve, doch er nahm die überlebenden Blumen mit einem dankbaren Nicken entgegen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich dir schenken sollte“, gestand Tony und winkte den Kellner heran, um sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee zu bestellen. „Aber ich dachte, mit Blumen kann ich nichts falsch machen.“

„Es ist okay“, beruhigte ihn Steve. „Und es wäre auch okay gewesen, wenn du nicht daran gedacht hättest.“

„Nichts da“, widersprach Tony. „Du hast jetzt ein Team und in einem Team gibt man aufeinander Acht. Du warst derjenige, der mir diese Lektion beigebracht hat, schon vergessen?“

Steve schmunzelte. „Touché.“

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie und erst, nachdem Tonys Kaffee gekommen war, erhob er wieder die Stimme.

„Es könnte sein, dass ich noch ein Geschenk für dich habe“, sagte Tony.

Steve sah ihn überrascht an. „Tony, was auch immer es ist, du musst nicht–“

„Ich habe das MoMA ab 18 Uhr für uns reserviert“, unterbrach ihn Tony. „Ich war noch nie drin und habe nicht viel Ahnung von den Dingen, die dort ausgestellt sind. Aber ich habe gehört, du magst Kunst, und ich bin mir sicher, du kannst mir eine Menge über die Gemälde dort erzählen.“

„Ich...“ Steve wusste nicht, was er zu dieser großzügigen Einladung sagen sollte.

Doch als er Tonys hoffnungsvollen Blick sah, begriff er plötzlich, dass er nicht der einzige von ihnen beiden war, der sich in dieser Welt allein fühlte.

„Na gut“, lenkte er ein. „Danke, Tony. Es wäre mir eine Ehre.“

Dem strahlenden Lächeln des anderen Mannes nach zu schließen war dies die richtige Antwort gewesen.

Seinen 95. Geburtstag verbrachte er in einer etwas größeren Runde.

Dieses Mal waren Clint und Natasha dabei, ebenso wie Bruce. Tony, mit dem er sich im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres in unregelmäßigen Abständen getroffen hatte, war Gastgeber, und gemeinsam verbrachten sie den Abend auf seiner Yacht, die in der Bucht vor Manhattan vor Anker lag.

Von dort aus hatten sie einen atemberaubenden Ausblick auf die Feuerwerke, die wie jedes Jahr zum Unabhängigkeitstag entzündet wurden, und zum ersten Mal seit seinem Erwachen aus dem Eis war Steve zuversichtlich, dass er sich an diese Zeit gewöhnen konnte.

„Danke für deine Unterstützung im letzten Jahr“, sagte er leise, als Mitternacht schon lange vorüber war und ihre Freunde sich schlafen gelegt hatten. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne die Hilfe von dir und Natasha in dieser Zeit zurechtgekommen wäre.“

Er und Tony lagen Schultern an Schulter auf dem Deck und sahen zum Himmel hinauf, an dem die ersten Sterne zu verblassen begannen.

„Gern geschehen“, erwiderte Tony und winkte ab. „Ich hatte ja auch meinen Spaß dabei, so ist es nicht. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein darf – ein bisschen haben wir uns gegenseitig gerettet, findest du nicht?“

Steve wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und sah ihn nachdenklich an – sah ihn wirklich _an_.

Und während er den Blick von Tonys dunklen Augen erwiderte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass dieser Mann, der von Millionen gehasst und geliebt wurde und dessen Profil in den letzten Jahren auf jedem Nachrichtenmagazin der Welt gewesen war, sich oft genug genauso verloren und fehl am Platze fühlte, wie er.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend griff er nach Tonys Hand und drückte sie.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht“, sagte er. „Vielleicht haben wir das.“

Tony starrte für eine Weile schweigend ihre Hände an, als würde er vor einem komplizierten, mathematischen Problem stehen. Dann löste er seine Hand schließlich aus der von Steve und verschränkte vorsichtig ihre Finger miteinander.

Es war eine Geste, die mehr sagte, als Worte es getan hätten, und Steve spürte, wie sein Herz anschwoll vor Zuneigung zu dem anderen Mann.

Sie wechselten in dieser Nacht kein weiteres Wort mehr miteinander, doch sie ließen einander auch nicht los, bis sie am nächsten Morgen wieder erwachten.

Als Steve 96 Jahre alt wurde, hatte sich die Welt erneut verändert.

Freunde waren plötzlich zu Feinden geworden und Kollegen und Vorgesetzte zu Terroristen, und er wusste nicht länger, wem er trauen konnte.

Die einzige Konstante im letzten Jahr war Tony gewesen, doch auch er hatte mit seinen eigenen Dämonen zu kämpfen gehabt, und sie hatten sich seltener gesehen, als Steve gehofft hatte. Dafür war Sam Teil seines Lebens geworden und Steve war jeden Tag erneut dankbar für seine Freundschaft, seine Loyalität und seine bodenständige Art.

Bucky hingegen... nun. Bucky war eine gänzlich andere Geschichte.

„Du wirst ihn wiederfinden“, sagte Tony schläfrig, als sie an diesem Abend aneinandergeschmiegt im Bett lagen. „Er war dein bester Freund. Ich bezweifle, dass er jemanden wie dich jemals vergessen könnte.“

Steve nickte nur, gerührt von seinen Worten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Bucky war, wie es ihm ging und ob er seine Programmierung jemals rückgängig machen konnte. Doch er würde alles dafür tun, um seinen Freund zurückzuholen. So viel war er ihm schuldig.

„Shh“, machte Tony. „Hör auf zu denken. Ich kann förmlich hören, wie du dir Sorgen machst.“

Steve lachte leise. „... okay.“

Und falls er sich in dieser Nacht an Tony klammerte, als wäre er das einzige auf der Welt, was ihm Halt gab, dann verlor keiner von ihnen ein Wort darüber.

Als Steve seinen 97. Geburtstag feierte, sah die Zukunft wieder hoffnungsvoller aus.

Das Team hatte sich vergrößert und sie hatten eine neue, größere Einrichtung fernab der Stadt bezogen, unter anderem, um New York City in Zukunft vor weiteren Kollateralschäden zu bewahren.

Er und Tony teilten sich mittlerweile ein Zimmer, und obwohl sie weiterhin regelmäßig Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatten, funktionierte es dennoch, und zum ersten Mal, seitdem Steve vor mehr als 70 Jahren in den Krieg gezogen war, fühlte er sich an einem Ort wieder wirklich _zu Hause_.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Darling“, sagte Tony, als das Team ihn an diesem Abend mit einer Feier überraschte, und setzte ihm ein Partyhütchen auf, bevor er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn küsste. „Ich weiß, du magst keine großen Geschenke, aber ich dachte, ich trommel für den Anlass wenigstens alle mal zusammen. Wir haben doch so selten Gelegenheiten zum Feiern.“

Steve spürte, wie ihm vor Rührung die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, während er von allen Seiten umarmt und gegrüßt wurde.

„Danke“, sprach er mit lauter Stimme, nachdem ihm alle ihre Glückwünsche ausgesprochen hatten und es für einen Moment ruhiger im Raum geworden war. „Ich danke euch allen. Die Avengers bedeuten mir mehr, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Als ich vor ein paar Jahren aus dem Eis erwacht bin, war ich völlig überfordert mit dieser Welt und dachte, ich würde niemals mit den Menschen in dieser neuen Zeit zurechtkommen. Ich bin froh, mich geirrt zu haben.“ Er tauschte einen langen Blick mit Tony. „Familie ist kein Ort, sondern Familie sind die Menschen, deren Nähe und Freundschaft man sucht. Diese Wahrheit habe ich im Krieg begriffen und sie gilt auch heute noch. Und ich könnte mir keine bessere Familie vorstellen, als euch.“

„Hört, hört!“, rief Sam grinsend und begann zu klatschen, und alle anderen fielen bald mit ein.

„Du bist so ein gottverdammter Idealist“, sagte Tony, als sie später am Abend auf der Terrasse einen ruhigen Moment für sich hatten. „Bei deiner Ansprache über Familie sind mir fast die Tränen gekommen.“

Steve lächelte. „Weil du genauso empfindest?“

„Oh, sei still“, schnaubte Tony und gab ihm einen halbherzigen Schubs, der Steve nur auflachen ließ.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte er und er meinte jedes Wort ernst.

„Mmh“, machte Tony, der für einen Moment sprachlos schien.

„Und ja, vielleicht bin ich ein Idealist“, sagte Steve dann leise und zog Tony in seine Arme. „In dem Fall kann ich von Glück sagen, dass mein bester Freund und Partner ein gnadenloser Realist ist, der dafür sorgt, dass ich nicht vom Boden der Tatsachen abhebe.“

„Ist das so?“, fragte Tony. „Deine Flirtversuche waren wirklich schon mal besser, Rogers.“

Steve lachte. „Nein, waren sie nicht.“

„Stimmt.“ Tony nickte und ein kleines Lächeln spielte dabei um seine Lippen. „Waren sie nicht.“

Wie viel man innerhalb kurzer Zeit verlieren konnte, das wurde Steve an seinem 98. Geburtstag klar.

Die Avengers, wie es sie noch vor einem Jahr gegeben hatte, existierten in ihrer alten Form nicht mehr, dafür hatte Tony gesorgt. Zu vieles stand seitdem zwischen ihnen, zu viele Konflikte und zu viele unausgesprochene Vorwürfe.

Sicher, er hatte Bucky als Freund zurückgewonnen und er war unendlich dankbar dafür. Doch im selben Atemzug hatte er die Liebe seines Lebens verloren.

„Es muss nicht so enden“, hatte er gesagt, fast gefleht, als sie sich in Sibirien gegenüberstanden.

„Doch“, hatte Tony nur erwidert, und der Schmerz und die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen hatten Steve das Herz gebrochen. „Doch, das muss es.“

Und so saß Steve an diesem Tag allein in seinem Zimmer in ihrer Zuflucht in Norditalien und starrte das Klapphandy an, dessen Gegenstück sich in Tonys Besitz befand.

Er wartete den ganzen Abend lang darauf, dass Tony sich melden würde, doch als die Uhr schließlich Mitternacht schlug, gab er die Hoffnung endgültig auf.

Am nächsten Morgen zeigte ihm das Display jedoch eine neue Textnachricht an und mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er sie.

_Das Schlimmste ist, dass ich dich immer noch liebe und hoffe, dass es dir gut geht, wo auch immer du bist und was auch immer du gerade tust. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Steve._

_– Tony_

Steve las den kurzen Text wieder und wieder, bis die Tränen in seinen Augen seine Sicht verschwimmen ließen.

Dann klappte er das Handy wieder zusammen und presste es an seine Brust.

Vielleicht...

Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren.

Ein Jahr später war noch längst nicht wieder alles gut. Vielleicht würde es das nie wieder sein.

Doch sie hatten Fortschritte gemacht.

Tony und er hatten wieder angefangen, miteinander zu sprechen. Meist ging es in ihren Unterhaltungen nur um schwierige, politische Situationen, die es zu beobachten und Terroristen, die es aufzuhalten galt, doch es war immer noch besser, als nichts.

Steve vermisste Tony jeden Tag, und er ahnte – nein, er _wusste_ – dass es dem anderen Mann ähnlich mit ihm ging. Dennoch schaffte es keiner von ihnen, über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen und Frieden mit dem anderen zu schließen.

Aus diesem Grund war Steve auch so überrascht, als am Morgen seines 99. Geburtstages sein Handy klingelte.

„Hey“, sagte Tony, nachdem er abgenommen hatte.

„Hey“, erwiderte Steve perplex. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Erinnerst du dich an die Villa, in der mein alter Herr damals gewohnt hat?“

„Ich... glaube schon“, entgegnete Steve. „Tony, was hast du-?“

„Heute Abend, 20 Uhr“, unterbrach ihn Tony. „Sei pünktlich.“

„... okay?“

Doch Tony hatte schon wieder aufgelegt.

Steve haderte den Rest des Tages mit sich selbst, ob er die Einladung annehmen sollte oder nicht.

Er bezweifelte, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte – weder hatte Tony so etwas nötig, noch traute er ihm zu, sein in den letzten Monaten mühsam wiederhergestelltes Vertrauen in ihn auf diese Weise zu zerstören.

Dennoch wusste er nicht, was ihn erwarten würde, und die Unsicherheit machte ihm sehr zu schaffen.

„Geh“, sagte Natasha schließlich am späten Nachmittag zu ihm, als er zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal das Klapphandy hervorholte und auf das Display starrte. „Du wirst es bereuen, wenn du es nicht tust. Außerdem läufst du noch einen Graben in den Teppich, wenn du hier weiter ruhelos umhertigerst.“

Steve hielt inne.

„Ich kann nicht einfach gehen“, widersprach er. „Es wäre nicht richtig.“

„Nein“, bestätigte sie. „Es wäre eine der größten Dummheiten, die du je begangen hast. Aber du liebst ihn und er liebt dich, also erspar euch das ewige Hin und Her und geh.“

Und genau aus diesem Grund war sie die beste Freundin, die er sich wünschen konnte.

Steve schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Danke, Nat.“

Doch sie winkte nur ab.

Als der Quinjet wenige Minuten vor dem verabredeten Zeitpunkt auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Anwesen der Starks landete, war weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Nur in der Eingangshalle brannte Licht.

Steve machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Ladefläche zu schließen, nachdem er ausgestiegen war. Etwas sagte ihm, dass sich außer Tony und ihm niemand auf dem Gelände befand.

Die Tür öffnete sich, bevor Steve auch nur die Hand heben konnte, um anzuklopfen.

„Du bist gekommen“, stellte Tony fest und die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht machte Steve bewusst, dass der andere nicht wirklich mit seinem Besuch gerechnet hatte.

„Ich werde immer kommen, wenn du mich brauchst, Tony“, erwiderte er und nahm das Gesicht des anderen sanft in die Hände. „Das solltest du doch mittlerweile wissen.“

„Wer sagt, dass ich dich brau- ... mmh.“

Was auch immer Tony noch hatte sagen wollen, Steve brachte ihn mit einem langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum Schweigen.

Während die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, hob Steve den anderen Mann mit Leichtigkeit hoch, ohne den Kuss dabei auch nur für eine Sekunde zu unterbrechen. Tony zögerte keinen Moment und schlang Arme und Beine um Steves Oberkörper, wie er es schon hunderte Male zuvor getan hatte.

„Schlafzimmer?“, stieß Steve mit rauer Stimme hervor, als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten. Tonys Lippen waren rot vom Küssen und er wirkte etwas benommen. Er reagierte erst, als Steve seine Frage wiederholte.

„Eine Treppe rauf und- ... ahh, shit, _Steve!_ ... und dann das dritte Zimmer auf der linken Seite“, keuchte er, während Steve an der empfindlichen Haut unter seinem Ohr knabberte.

Als sie das Zimmer nach einigen Verzögerungen endlich erreichten, ließ Steve ihn unzeremoniell auf das Bett fallen, was den anderen Mann auflachen ließ, und nahm sich dann alle Zeit der Welt, Tony aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen.

Es war über ein Jahr her, dass sie sich auf diese Weise nähergekommen waren, und er wollte jeden einzigen Moment auskosten. Behutsam streichelte und küsste er jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut, den er freilegte, bis der Körper unter ihm schweißbedeckt war und Tony sich vor Erregung wand und ihn um Erlösung bat.

Als Steve schließlich in ihn eindrang, waren sie beide bereits am Rande ihrer Selbstkontrolle, und es sollte nicht lange dauern, bis sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.

Verschwitzt und mit hämmerndem Herzen, aber so glücklich wie schon seit vielen Monaten nicht mehr, lag Steve danach auf dem Bett, Tony in seinen Armen, der sich wie eine schläfrige Katze an seiner Seite zusammengerollt hatte.

„Danke“, sagte Tony schließlich, als er wieder die Kraft fand, um Worte zu bilden, und lachte schwach. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich das gebraucht habe.“

„Mmh“, machte Steve, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Immer wieder gerne.“

„Happy Birthday“, murmelte Tony und küsste seine Schulter. „Ich hoffe, die Überraschung hat dir gefallen.“

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen“, erwiderte Steve und kämmte sanft mit den Fingern durch Tonys Haare.

Für eine Weile dösten sie vor sich hin und genossen die Wärme und Intimität, und für einen Moment war es, als wären die letzten zwei Jahre nie gewesen.

Dann rafften sie sich schließlich auf und gingen ins angrenzende Bad, um zu duschen.

„Wir können so nicht weitermachen“, sagte Steve, nachdem sie ins Schlafzimmer zurückgekehrt waren und sich wieder angezogen hatten.

„Wow“, meinte Tony und lächelte schief. „Du weißt, wie man die Stimmung tötet, Rogers.“

„Und du weißt genau, wovon ich rede“, erwiderte Steve ruhig.

Tony setzte sich nur neben ihn aufs Bett und griff wortlos nach seiner Hand. Das war alles an Bestätigung, was Steve brauchte.

„Ich weiß, dass wir unsere Differenzen haben“, fuhr Steve fort. „Und mir ist klar, dass wir manche davon vielleicht nie überwinden werden. Aber ich ertrage dieses Versteckspiel nicht länger. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich an meiner Seite haben, so wie früher.“

„Es wird nie wieder sein wie früher“, entgegnete Tony leise und seine Worte trafen Steve unerwartet hart. „Du willst unabhängig von jeder höheren Instanz handeln können und ich will, dass wir zumindest einen gewissen Grad an Kontrolle durch diejenigen erfahren, die wir zu schützen versuchen.“

„Kontrolle schränkt uns ein“, sagte Steve, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, und Tony seufzte.

„Das sollte auch kein Vorwurf sein, es ist lediglich eine Feststellung“, erwiderte er. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, mich heute erneut mit dir über dieses Thema zu streiten.“

Steve sah ihn einen Moment lang fragend an. „Warum hast du mich dann hergerufen?“

„Für den Sex natürlich.“ Tony grinste und Steve verdrehte nur die Augen.

Doch dann wurde der andere Mann wieder ernst. „Und um einen Kompromiss zu finden. Nicht nur für uns beide, sondern auch für die Avengers.“

Steve nickte. Was hatten sie schon zu verlieren? „Na schön. Was genau schlägst du vor?“

Tony holte tief Luft. „Ich... wäre bereit, über gewisse Dinge hinwegzusehen, die dich und dein Team anbelangen. Ich werde nicht weiter nach Barnes suchen und ich werde nicht länger aktiv versuchen, euch aufzuhalten, solange eure Missionen nicht die Sicherheit einzelner Nationen oder den Weltfrieden bedrohen.“

Steve dachte lange darüber nach. „Ich glaube, damit können wir arbeiten. Was wünschst du dir im Gegenzug?“

Tony hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Dass du mir zuhörst“, erwiderte er. „Dass du meine Sorgen und Bedenken ernst nimmst. Damals, während der Schlacht von New York, und auch später, als wir es mit Ultron zu tun hatten... damals habe ich Dinge gesehen, die mir klargemacht haben, dass etwas auf uns zukommt, das wir dieses Mal nicht aufhalten können. Ich weiß nicht, wer es ist, und ich weiß nicht, was es ist... aber es wird kommen. Und es wird uns alle auslöschen, wenn wir nicht zusammenarbeiten.“

Steve erinnerte sich vage an die Nächte, in denen Tony ruhelos durch den Avengers Tower gestreift war, weil er keinen Schlaf fand. Und er erinnerte sich an all die Male nach der Schlacht von Sokovia, die Tony nachts von heftigen Alpträumen geplagt wurde und schweißgebadet erwacht war. Oft hatte es Stunden gedauert, bis Steve ihn so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er wieder schlafen konnte.

Lange Zeit hatte er Tonys Verhalten auf seine traumatischen Erlebnisse während der Schlacht von New York geschoben, doch in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte er sich oft den Kopf darüber zerbrochen und mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob nicht doch mehr dahintersteckte.

Vielleicht wusste Tony tatsächlich mehr, als sie alle, aber niemand hatte ihm wirklich zugehört.

Der Gedanke ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen.

Was, wenn Tony all die Jahre über Recht gehabt hatte, und Steve war nur zu arrogant und dickköpfig gewesen, um seine Ängste ernst zu nehmen...?

Steve atmete tief durch und legte dann Tonys Hand auf seine Brust.

„Okay, Tony“, sagte er. „Okay. Ich will es versuchen. Mit was für Dimensionen müssen wir rechnen und wie können wir uns auf eine solche Attacke vorbereiten?“

Tony starrte ihn an.

„Du...“, begann er und seine Stimme brach. Er versuchte es erneut: „Du glaubst mir? Du hältst meine Sorgen nicht für übertrieben?“

Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben es in den letzten Jahren mit vielen seltsamen Gegnern zu tun gehabt, und wir hatten oft mehr Glück als Verstand bei unseren Kämpfen gegen sie. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis unser Glück uns eines Tages verlassen wird und wir auf einen Gegner treffen, den wir nicht länger besiegen können.“

„... huh“, machte Tony und blinzelte.

Dann schlang er die Arme um Steves Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch.

„Gott, ich liebe dich“, raunte er zwischen den Küssen. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was die letzten Jahre mit mir _gemacht_ haben.“

Steve lachte. „Ich glaube, ich habe eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, wie es dir ging.“

„Lass uns das nie wieder tun, okay?“, fragte Tony. Und er sagte es leichthin, aber Steve entging die leise Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme nicht.

„Einverstanden“, entgegnete er, und es war ein Versprechen, das er nicht mehr brechen sollte.

Der Planet war immer noch dabei, sich vom Krieg gegen Thanos und seine Armeen zu erholen, als Steve seinen 100. Geburtstag feierte.

Er verbrachte ihn mit Tony und dem engsten Kreis ihrer Freunde in dem Haus am See, das er nach der Auflösung von S.H.I.E.L.D. aufgekauft hatte. Sie alle hatten viel hinter sich und konnten die Auszeit gut gebrauchen.

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass wir immer noch am Leben sind“, sagte Tony, als sie am Abend allein am Steg saßen und die Füße im kühlen Wasser badeten. „Und dass wir es geschafft haben, unsere Differenzen so weit zu überwinden, dass wir Thanos aufhalten konnten.“

„Hmm“, machte Steve. Ihm ging es ähnlich wie Tony, nur dass er nie wirklich daran gezweifelt hatte, dass sie alles erreichen würden, wenn sie nur zusammenhielten. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich schon ein ganzes Jahrhundert hinter mir habe.“

„In meiner Garage stehen Oldtimer, die jünger sind als du, Rogers“, stichelte Tony, doch Steve lachte nur.

„Solange man mich weiterhin für deinen 20 Jahre jüngeren Liebhaber hält, kann es mir egal sein.“

„Ja, ja, streu nur Salz in die Wunde“, erwiderte Tony naserümpfend.

„Ich habe Artikel in der Klatschpresse gelesen, in denen darüber gemutmaßt wird, ob du mein Sugar Daddy bist“, erzählte Steve beiläufig.

Tony starrte ihn an.

„Okay, ich weiß nicht, was mich gerade mehr entsetzt: dass du weißt, was das ist, oder dass du diese Worte überhaupt in den Mund nimmst.“

„Beides?“

„Vermutlich. Und die Antwort lautet übrigens ja. _Natürlich_ bin ich dein Sugar Daddy. Hast du meinen Kontostand gesehen?“

Steve konnte nicht anders, er musste so lachen, dass er fast ins Wasser gefallen war.

Und dann versetzte Tony ihm einen taktischen Schubs und dann _war_ er im Wasser. Doch Steve rächte sich sofort, indem er den anderen Mann am Bein zu sich in den See zog.

Und während sie mit nassen Sachen vor sich hin ruderten, um nicht unterzugehen, und sich dabei angrinsten wie zwei Schuljungen, kam Steve zu der Erkenntnis, dass dies der beste Geburtstag seines Lebens war, und dass der nächste Geburtstag ebenfalls der beste sein würde, genauso wie alle Geburtstage danach.

Solange Tony weiterhin ein Teil davon war, würde jeder seiner Geburtstage ein fantastischer Tag sein.


End file.
